volkslauffandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schneeberglauf
miniatur|miniatur|Die Dampflok als Gegner des Menschen miniatur|Der Schneeberglauf ist nicht nur ein Berglauf, sondern auch ein Wettrennen zwischen Mensch und Lokomotive miniatur|Impression vom Schneeberglauf 2008 Der internationale Raiffeisen-'Schneeberglauf', oder „Leo Arnoldi-Gedenklauf“, ist eine Berglauf-Veranstaltung in Puchberg am Schneeberg in Niederösterreich. Der Lauf ist ein Kampf „Mensch gegen Maschine“; die Läufer messen sich im direkten Duell mit einem Dampf-Zug der Schneebergbahn. Die zweite Laufveranstaltung auf den Schneeberg ist der Fadensteiglauf. Die Läufer starten mitten im Ortsgebiet Puchberg bei der Schneeberghalle in einer Höhe von . Da die Läufer nach einem knappen Kilometer die Bahngleisen überqueren müssen, ist der Start der Dampflok hinter diese Kreuzung verlegt worden, damit es zu keinen Hindernis für die Bahn als auch für die Läufer kommt. Die Dampflok fährt allerdings erst von diesem Punkt los, nachdem die ersten Läufer den Bahnübergang überquert haben und hat so keinen zeitlichen Vorsprung. Die Berglaufstrecke weist insgesamt eine Länge von zehn Kilometern auf und bietet zwei Labestellen. Die Steigung beträgt durchschnittlich 12 Prozent, an manchen Stellen sogar bis zu 20 Prozent. Das gemeinsame Ziel ist im Bahnhof Hochschneeberg am Schneeberg in einer Seehöhe von . Geschichte Der Schneeberglauf wird seit 1997 vom LC Running Puchberg veranstaltet. Initialzündung für den Lauf war der hundertste Jahrestag der Eröffnung der Zahnradbahn, zu deren Jubiläum erstmals der Berglauf durchgeführt wurde, und zwar als Rennen gegen die alte dampfbetriebene Zahnradbahn. Die Dampflokomotive fährt jedes Jahr in rund 55 bis 60 Minuten (normale Fahrzeit 78 Min) auf den Schneeberg. Das Rennen Mensch gegen Maschine geht immer denkbar knapp aus, jedoch konnten die Läufer bisher mehr Siege als die Zahnradbahn einfahren (9:4). Die Dampflok konnte 2001 und 2002 sogar zwei mal in Folge den Menschen hinter sich lassen. Zwischen 2006 und 2008 gewann der Ausnahme-Bergläufer und mehrmalige Berglauf-Weltmeister Jonathan Wyatt (Neuseeland) gleich drei mal hintereinander den Berglauf. Er wiederholte seinen Erfolg auch 2010. 2008 war der Schneeberglauf auch erstmals ein Grand Prix-Lauf der Weltmeisterschaften im Berglaufen und ein Lauf der Wiener Bergmeisterschaft. Seit fünf Jahren ist der Mensch ungeschlagen. Die österreichische Berglauf-Weltmeisterin (dieser Titel wird jedoch nur inoffiziell vergeben) Andrea Mayr setzte 2008 neue Maßstäbe bei den Damen. Sie unterbot den bisherigen Rekord der Österreicherin Elisabeth Rust (64:22 Minuten) mehr als deutlich und war nach 58:21 Minuten im Ziel.IAAF: Wyatt, Mayr take WMRA victories at the Schneeberglauf. 28. September 2008 Nur fünf Männer waren dabei schneller als Andrea Mayr im Ziel. Dies obwohl die letzten 100 Höhenmeter bei nur +3°C im Schnee gelaufen werden mussten. Beim Schneeberglauf 2009 konnten 395 Teilnehmer das Rennen erfolgreich beenden, was einen neuen Rekord bedeutete. Preise Der bestplatzierte Herr und die bestplatzierte Dame erhalten zusätzlich zum Preisgeld von 500 Euro eine Trophäe in Form eines Zahnrades der Schneebergbahn auf einem Stein. Die 2. bis 5. platzierten in der Kategorie Herren und Damen bekommen ebenfalls ein Preisgeld. Des Weiteren werden die besten drei Läufer und Läuferinnen jeder Altersklasse mit einer Medaille ausgezeichnet. Eine Altersklasse umfasst zehn Jahre, beginnent mit dem 20. Lebensjahr. Zusätzlich gibt es eine Altersklasse für Junioren, also Teilnehmer unter 20. Der Sieger und die Siegerin jeder dieser Altersklasse erhalten zusätzlich einen Gutschein für einen freien Start beim nächsten Bewerb. Der Läufer, der als Letzter das Ziel durchquert erhält ein großes Stück Kohle. Siegerliste miniatur|hochkant|Weltmeister Jonathan Wyatt miniatur|hochkant|Weltmeisterin Andrea Mayr Die jeweiligen Sieger der einzelnen Jahre sind gelb hinterlegt. Streckenrekorde Den Streckenrekord hält der Neuseeländer Jonathan Wyatt, der 2006 die Strecke in 52:21 Minuten bewältigte. Den Streckenrekord der Damen hält die Österreicherin Andrea Mayr mit 58:21 Minuten. Die Zahnradbahn erreichte 2004 mit 53:14 Minuten ihre bisherige Rekordzeit. Weblinks * LC Runnung Puchberg: Schneeberglauf * Schneebergbahn Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Laufveranstaltung in Österreich Kategorie:Sport (Niederösterreich) Kategorie:Sportveranstaltung in Österreich Kategorie:Rax-Schneeberg-Gruppe Kategorie:Bezirk Wiener Neustadt-Land